LA BATALLA DE LOS CUENTOS
by Mary Martin
Summary: Shun TRATA de contarle un cuento a su bebé, pero termina haciendo una revoltura total de cuentos donde por supuesto, las víctimas son nuestros amados caballeros y sobre todo el pobre Hyoga que por metiche se llevó la peor parte.
1. PUROS CUENTOS

**LA BATALLA DE LOS CUENTOS**

CAPERUCITA–HYOGA

Por Mary Martín

Aclaraciones:

Yeiden es un personaje creado por mí. Es el hijo de Shun y June, un adorable pequeñín de un año y medio, casi un clon de Shun cuando era bebé pero de cabellos color miel y ojitos verdes.

Otouto significa hermanito

Otou-san significa papá.

Panditas: Golosinas en forma de ositos

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones, los textos en negrillas son los hechos desarrollados en el cuarto del pequeño Yeiden, los textos normales denotan los sucesos de la historia narrada por Shun.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

PUROS CUENTOS

**Shun estaba sumamente cansado, había batallado durante horas sin resultado alguno, había usado todos sus recursos pero nada había funcionado, una gota de sudor surcaba por su frente, sus ojos se sentían pesados y amenazaban con cerrarse, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ni aún en la pelea en el Hades pensó siquiera en hacerlo, pero ahora se encontraba haciendo frente a algo que no habría imaginado, a la más difícil de las batallas que jamás tuvo que enfrentar... hacer dormir a su pequeño hijo Yeiden.**

– **O.k chaparro ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – preguntó por enésima vez con voz cansada**

– **No quelo, otooto**

– **No Yeiden, tú tienes que llamarme Otou-san, o… tou…san…**

– **Otoo…to**

– **Otou-san**

– **Otooto – repitió el niño poniendo carita seria**

– **Está bien, llámame como quieras pero ya duérmete ¿Sí?**

– **No quelo, no sueño, quelo a mamá**

– **Mamá se fue a Grecia pero mañana regresa, ahora tienes que dormir para que así puedas soñar con los angelitos, ¿vale?**

– **No... eche**

– **¿Quieres leche? ¿Más? Pero si ya te bebiste como tres biberones**

– **Eche, eche – empezó a patalear para que le hiciera caso**

– **Está bien, está bien, vamos entonces**

**Bajaron a la cocina. Después regresaron al cuarto y lo arropó nuevamente. Y otros tres biberones de leche después...**

– **Ahora sí, ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – el pequeño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Shun suspiró – Por favor chaparrito, estoy muy cansado y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Anda, cierra los ojitos e intenta dormir.**

**El niño extendió sus bracitos indicando que quería que lo abrazara. Shun sonrió y lo abrazó, luego lo meció en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabecita suavemente. A pesar de que el niño se veía muy contento acurrucado en los brazos de su papá, no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de dormirse. El único que se estaba empezando a dormir ahí era Shun que como último recurso se le ocurrió encender un poco su cosmo pues sabia que a su bebe le encantaba que hiciera eso…el cosmo de Shun transmitía tanta calma y paz que el niño empezó a cerrar sus ojitos…vio que el pequeñito no se movía y pensó que ya se había solucionado el problema...**

– **¿Yeiden, ya te dormiste? Yeiden... – preguntó con voz casi inaudible**

**Todo estaba bien… pero de repente alguien entró por la ventana y empezó a gritar como loco**

– **¡Shun! ¿Dónde está el enemigo? No te preocupes que aquí estoy yo para salvarte… ¡Apártense de mi amigo, miserables engendros del mal!**

**Acto seguido, el bebé se despierta**

– **¿Otooto?**

**Shun voltea a ver al culpable con demasiadas ganas de matarlo, sí ¡Matarlo!**

– **Hyoga, podrías decirme… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

– **¿Cómo que qué? Pues sentí tu cosmo encendido y supuse que había algún peligro ¿Dónde están? No me digas que los asusté con mi presencia**

– **¿De que estás hablando? Aquí no hay nada de nada**

– **¿Entonces?**

– **Hyoga – gritó el peque, entusiasmado**

– **Hola bebé – dijo cariñosamente mientras le revolvía el pelo – ¿Todavía no lo has dormido? Qué desconsiderado eres – reclamó negando con la cabeza y mirándolo como si fuera el peor padre del universo**

– **Pues eso estaba tratando de hacer al encender mi cosmo pero un tarado llegó a despertarlo – dijo mandándole una mirada tipo Hades**

– **¡Ay, que genio!**

– **Además... ¿Porque siempre entras por la ventana?, ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como la gente normal?**

– **¿Así tratas a tus visitas?**

– **Son las dos de la mañana, estas no son horas de visita, llevó más de tres horas tratando de hacer que Yeiden se duerma y cuando al fin lo logro vienes tú y lo despiertas**

– **¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacer dormir a un bebé?**

– **Pues yo diría que no hay poder humano que lo haga dormir**

– **A ver Yeiden****, ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – Hyoga pone cara tierna marca Shun**

– **No shueño, no quelo**

– **Por favor chaparrito – dijo Shun ya desesperado –**** por lo que más quieras ya duérmete, hazlo por mi ¿Sí?, cierra tus ojitos – el nene volvió a negar con la cabecita**

– **Eso tampoco funcionó – mencionó Hyoga como que no queriendo**

– **Tal vez quieras hacerlo tú – respondió Shun ya empezando a odiar a su acompañante por fastidioso**

– **Me canso ganso, veamos ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te duermas?**

– **¡Quento!**

– **¿Quieres un cuento? ¿Ahorita? – preguntó Shun, espantado – ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste, Hyoga? Ahora voy a tener que contarle un cuento**

– **Quento, otooto, bebé se duellme – puso una carita tierna que sólo a él y a su papi le salían tan bien**

– **Ay, bueno... está bien, cualquier cosa con tal de que te duermas... veamos, un cuento, un cuento... no tengo ni idea... ¿De qué o qué?**

– **Capellushita Loja**

– **¿Caperucita Roja?... errr... sí, claro, **_**CREO**_** que me acuerdo como era...**

**Se sienta en el suelo con el niño en brazos, este se acomoda listo para escuchar la tan ansiada historia, sus ojitos brillantes no muestran ni la más mínima señal de querer dormir.**

– **Esto va a estar interesante**

– **¿Tú qué? ¿No me digas que te piensas quedar?**

– **Claro, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo**

– **Mmm, pero si empiezas a molestar te saco ¿Oíste?**

– **Qué genio**

– **Bueno, aquí voy... había una vez... em... en un lugar muy lejano...**

– **¿Por qué siempre es en un lugar muy lejano? ¿No podría ser aquí a la vuelta?**

– **¿Me permites continuar? – inquirió molesto pensando que fue un grave error no sacarlo a patadas – ... en un lugar muy lejano, vivía una niña rubia de ojos azules y...**

– **¿Cómo tío? – interrumpió el pequeño provocando una risa incontrolable por parte de Shun**

– **¡Eso! Como tu tío Hyoga**

– **Eso no es gracioso – reclamó indignado**

– **Exacto. Imagina que es Hyoga vestido con una caperuza roja y que se llamaba Caperucita-Hyoga**

– **¡¡Oye!!**

– **¿Qué? Tú querías quedarte ¿No? Pues te aguantas**

– **¿Y qué mash? – preguntó Yeiden muy ansioso**

– **Pues... este... tenía unas malvadas hermanastras que lo hacían trabajar mucho...**

– **Shun, Caperucita Roja no tenía hermanastras – lo voltea a ver con cara de: "o sea, hello"**

– **¿Quién está contando la historia? ¿Tú o yo?**

– **Pues tú pero...**

– **Entonces cierra la boca y déjame seguir… como iba diciendo... sus malvadas hermanastras lo maltrataban, pero la más mala era su madrastra que era cruel y estaba loca... y... este...**

– **¿Cómo esh la madlastla? – interrumpió el niño**

– **Algo así como Saga, por loco y malo – dijo burlonamente Hyoga**

– **Oye, que conste que eso lo dijiste tú...**

– **¿Quién tiene cara de hermanastra? ¡Ya sé! Las hermanastras pueden ser Jabú y Nachi**

– **...en fin. Él siempre andaba vestido con harapos y unos zapatos rotos. Pero entonces un día, su vida iba a cambiar por completo**

La escena se desarrolla en un imponente castillo, al centro del cual se encontraba un elegante trono. En él se hallaba el más grande emperador muy entretenido… jugando su x-box y comiendo cuanta comida chatarra pasara por sus manos. Fastidiado, decide divertirse así que idea un plan para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su hijastra

– ¡Caperucita-Hyoga! – gritó de pronto la Saga-madrastra, en el acto un apuesto joven entró corriendo como ráfaga

– ¿Me llamaba?

– No, ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que me encanta gritar tu nombre a los cuatro vientos nada más porque sí... ¡Claro que te estoy llamando, menso!

– ¡Oh, que delicada!

– ¡Cierra el pico, pato! Te tengo malas noticias

– Que raro – dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué Dios loco quiere atacarnos o qué?

– Nada de eso… lo que pasa es que tu abuelita está enferma y... tienes que llevarle la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco...

– **¿Y para que rayos quiere una armadura dorada la abuelita?**

**Preguntó Hyoga con palomitas en mano, que al igual que el nene se había puesto boca abajo, sosteniéndose en sus codos y pataleando suavemente como colegiala que habla entusiasmada por teléfono con el novio**

– **Lo que pasa es que la abuelita era... Dohko, eso... era Dohko**

– **Que no te oiga Shiryu porque te mata**

– **Entonces le iba a llevar la armadura a la Dohko-abuelita**

– Oiga, si está enferma ¿Por qué en vez de mandarle una sucia armadura no le manda algo de medicinas o comida?

– Este... si le vas a llevar comida, le vas a llevar…este… – Buscando algo entre sus cosas – ... un panquecito

– ¿Seguro? ¿Yo le tengo que llevar la armadura?

– ... y... un panquecito

Esto le estaba dando mala espina. Algo raro y truculento debía haber detrás de todo esto, digo, conociendo las fechorías y atrocidades cometidas por este sujeto tiempo atrás, era lo más probable, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era eso que tramaba la malvada Saga-madrastra.

– A ver, momento que soy lento, esto está muy raro… mi abue siempre ha sido muy sanota ella, qué le pasó

– Muajaja, pues en venganza por desobedecerme siempre, hice que tu abuelita quedara sumida en un sueño profundo y por eso mande a Nachi encubierto con un horrible disfraz de bruja loca…

– ¿Disfraz? ¿Cuál disfraz? – interrumpió Nachi – Yo así soy de por si

– Errr…bueno, no importa… la cosa es que le dio una manzana envenenada a tu abuelita y...

– ¡Infeliz! – quiso atacarlo pero fue interceptado por las hermanastras

– Eh, disculpe – interrumpió Nachi – no, no fue una manzana, lo que pasa es que cuando llegué al mercado ya no habían

– ¿Y qué le distes entonces?

– Unos panditas envenenados

– ¿Panditas? ¡O sea! ¡Panditas! – gritó iracundo con ganas de cachetear a su incompetente aliado

**Bueno, la cosa es que la ú****nica forma de despertar a la Dohko-abuelita es con el resplandor dorado, por lo que la Caperucita-Hyoga tenia que llevarle la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco…y…un panquecito**

Continuará…


	2. ¿QUE ESTABA YO CONTANDO?

**LA BATALLA DE LOS CUENTOS**

CAPERUCITA–HYOGA

Por Mary Martín

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones, los textos en negrillas son los hechos desarrollados en el cuarto del pequeño Yeiden, los textos normales denotan los sucesos de la historia narrada por Shun.**_

_**Aclaración: Shoguns es igual a general marino**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

¿QUÉ ESTABA YO CONTANDO?

**Iban a dar las 3 de la mañana y el niño nada que se dormía. La verdad era que Shun no sabía ni que onda con este dichoso cuento, digo, por si alguien no se había dado cuenta. Así que ya ni sabía que más inventar, se empezó a poner más nervioso cuando el bebé preguntaba "****¿y que más?" Hyoga, en vez de ayudar, solo estaba ahí friegue y friegue poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Shun**

– **¿No te sabes completo el cuento de la Caperucita? ¿Cómo es posible?**

**El rubio lo voltea a ver como si fuera un crimen penado con cadena perpetua el no saberse el mentado cuento por lo que Shun ya tenía ganas de aventarlo por la ventana para comprobar si este pato vuela y si no, mejor y así lo deja de estar molestando cada cinco segundos, pero como Yeiden los veía a ambos ansioso de saber que más pasaba, tuvo que aguantare las ganas**

– **¿Y qué esperabas? No se tú, pero a mi no me contaban cuentos cuando estaba haciendo mi mortal entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda. Ikki me contaba algunos pero no los recuerdo muy bien, era muy pequeño en ese entonces**

– **Cierto, si mi mamita estuviera aquí de seguro que me contaría muchos, pero no está**

**Hyoga empieza a llorar como Magdalena. Shun a estas alturas comenzaba a pensar que su amigo necesitaba un psicólogo con urgencia extrema. La cosa era que mientras los adultos se peleaban, el niño se impacientaba esperando saber que aventuras le esperaban a la Caperucita. Así que siguió inventando barbaridad y media**

– **Bueno, decía que iba a tener que ir a buscar a la Dohko-abuelita pero no podía ir así nada más. Tenía que prepararse para enfrentar a los peligros del bosque. Él siempre andaba vestido con harapos y unos zapatos rotos…**

– **Pos claro, con lo que nos pagan por ser caballeros no alcanza para nada más…y con eso de la inflación, la devaluación del peso y…**

– **Hyoga, el día que quiera que Yeiden aprenda de economía, te hablo. Pero ahora ¡Cierra la boca y déjame seguir!**

– **No se por qué pero creo que estás un poquito alterado**

– **Pues si me dejaras de interrumpir tal vez no lo estaría tanto**

– **¿Qué pashó luego, otooto? – el pequeño andaba saltando por toda la habitación y nada de nada con quererse dormir**

– **¿Ya ves lo que haces, Hyoga? Ya ni se que estaba contando**

– **Estabas en eso de los zapatos rotos…**

– **Cierto. Como iba diciendo antes de que **_**alguien**_** me interrumpiera… siempre andaba en harapos y con los zapatos rotos. Pero entonces se le apareció alguien que lo iba a ayudar**

La escena se desarrolla en la casa de la adorable Caperucita-Hyoga que se encontraba muy angustiada, tenía que ir a rescatar a la abuelita y eso significaba… que se perdería su caricatura favorita: las aventuras del pingüinito feliz. A buena hora se le ocurría a la Saga-madrastra hacerle maldades. Ni modo, tenía una misión que cumplir y la llevaría acabo. Ya estaba resignado a enfrentarse a sus adversarios con la pura fuerza de sus manos cuando de pronto, saliendo de la nada llega una persona muy especial

– Hola bomboncito – hace acto de presencia la Afro-madrina – supe que necesitas ayuda, yo te puedo dar _todo_ lo que quieras

– ¡Ay nanita! ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

– Pues soy tú hada y vengo a darte ropa adecuada para ir al bosque prohibido. Toma esta caperuza roja y estas botas... pero tienes que regresar antes de las 12 porque... le robé las botas a un gato loco que me andaba picando con su espada el muy méndigo

– Errr... yo paso

– ¿Por qué o qué?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? Bonito me voy a ver con semejante cosa, prefiero irme en harapos

– Bueno ¿Quieres ir a rescatar a tu abuelita, si o no?

– Está bien, pero no te esponjes, pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar hasta allá?

– Vaya, veo que después de todo si quieres _servicio_ completo

– No lo digas así que se oye feo

Con unos pases mágicos de su varita, la Afro-madrina hizo que ante ellos apareciera el mágico Mu de Aries para que lo tele transportara hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido. Después que una estela de humo se hubo disipado, se apreció la figura de un apuesto hombre de cabellos lilas que tenia dos manchitas en su frente, si alguien piensa que era lunares o marcas sagradas pues nada que ver, en realidad eran dos enormes granotes que le salieron al pobrecito.

– Buenas noches, soy Mu de Aries, servicio de teletransportación, viajes Ínterdimensionales, reparación de armaduras… y desde el próximo jueves también servicio de electricidad y plomería...

– Que onda, Mu... dichosos los ojos...

– Ah, eres tú otra vez, y ahora que quieres ya te dije que no te voy a ayudar a espiar a tu vecino cuando se esta bañan... – no pudo terminar de hablar por que la Afro-madrina corrió a taparle la boca – Oye ¿Qué te traes?

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto?

– Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que andes de fisgón morbosón – mientras esos dos se peleaban, Caperucita Hyoga ya estaba más que impaciente

– Oigan, lamento interrumpir su interesantísima conversación pero ¿No se supone que me tienen que ayudar a llegar al bosque prohibido?

– Mmm, lo que tiene que hacer uno para ganarse la vida, con eso de que Saori _invirtió_ nuestros sueldos para reconstruir el santuario no tengo ni un peso partido por la mitad...

– Sí, sí, lo que sea pero muévete o no llego

Entonces el apuesto joven Mu, lo llevó a la entrada y ahí prácticamente lo aventó como costal de papas y él se fue en un santiamén. Sin más remedio se preparó a cruzar el bosque lleno de peligros, tomó la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco…y…un panquecito, se acomodó su caperuza y entro valientemente a aquel tenebroso sitio. Así comenzaron las aventuras de la Caperucita-Hyoga con botas

– **¿La qué? – preguntó Hyoga atragantándose con su lechita caliente**

– **La Caperucita-Hyoga con botas – repitió Shun con fastidio **

– **Creo que tanto trabajo ya te afectó – se quejó negando con la cabeza – Oye Shun ¿No era más fácil que fuera a velocidad luz en vez de que se teletransportara?**

– **Te crees muy listo ¿No? Entonces tal vez quieras contar tú la historia**

– **No, está bien, sigue contando**

– **Entonces calla que me desconcentras... **

El ambiente ahí era macabro, espantoso, pavoroso, lleno de telarañas por todos lados. El simple hecho de estar ahí se sentía feo, tan feo como imaginarse a Afro en calzones o como ver a Saori por la mañana con tubos en la cabeza y su mascarilla de aguacate en el rostro. Lo que la Caperucita no sabía era que ese extraño lugar en realidad era la entrada al Hades.

– **¿La abuelita vivía en el Hades? – preguntó alarmado – ¿Así o más mensa? No se pudo ir a las Américas, Los Almendros u otra colonia fina – Shun le manda una mirada asesina – ok, mejor me callo**

Entonces entró al Hades catando y saltando como conejo borracho y para no perder el camino dejó a su paso unas migajitas de pan, peor el muy… tarado no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo iba una ardilla malosa que se comía lo que él iba dejando, o sea que ahora si estaba bien perdido. Pero luego se encontró con una casa hecha de dulces donde vivía una bruja que comía niños

– **¿Pol qué she los comía? – preguntó Yeiden asustadito mientras se escondía en el pecho de su papi**

– **Porque tenía mucha hambre y no había otra cosa – le da unas palmaditas en la espaldita para que no se asustara**

– **¿No acabas de decir que la casa era de dulce? – seguía fregando Hyoga – ¿Por qué no simplemente se come la mentada casa y deja de mordisquear a los pobres niños? ¿Qué le pasa o qué?**

– **Pero si se come la casa ¿luego donde vive? – respondió con ganas de darle dos bofetadas**

– **Mmm, no pos si**

– **Luego le dio un mordisco a la casa y la dueña salió muy molesta**

– **¿Y quien era la dueña? ¿Radamanthis? – preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se atracaba la boca de malvaviscos**

– **Pues... no es mala idea – respondió con naturalidad**

Pues dicho y hecho, al escuchar unos ruidosos mordisqueos, la dueña tuvo que dejar de ver su novela y salió hecha una furia con escoba en mano y mandil de florecitas. Rápidamente buscó al culpable y lo halló en un jovencito extraño que estaba trepado como chango en una ventana dándole un mordisco a las cortinas de algodón de azúcar sin la más mínima pena ni respeto por lo ajeno, el muy ladino ya iba por el plato fuerte pues le había puesto el ojo encima a las columnas de chocolate que se veían bastante sabrosas

– Oye tú, ¿Por qué te estás comiendo mi casa, miserable?

– Qué exagerado eres, a penas y le di unas mordiditas, además no me gustó, tal vez el techo sepa mejor – respondió con descaro mientras se limpiaba la boca con las mangas de su camisa

– Pagarás cara tu osadía, morirás a manos del gran Radamanthis, el mejor y más fuerte de los tres kyoto del reino de Hades – al notar que la Caperucita lo mira raro, se quita su mandil disimuladamente

– ¡Uy si! Ya bájale la espuma a tu chocolate

– Esta será tu tumba. ¿Dime a dónde pensabas ir? Nadie entra al reino de los muertos sin consentimiento del gran Hades ¡Responde!

– Lo siento, pero mi mamá me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños así que mejor me voy – intenta evadirlo pero de nuevo es encarado por la dueña enojona

– No irás a ningún lado hasta que me digas la verdad – Radamanthis le tapa el paso

– Pues voy a llevarle a mi abuelita la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco...y...un panquecito

– Pues no te voy a dejar pasar

– No te estoy pidiendo permiso

– Ya me hartaste, ahora verás insensato ¡La gran precaución!

– Con que quieres pelea ¿No? O.k. pero luego no te pongas a llorar, toma esto ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Entonces se enfrascaron en una lucha que no parecía tener fin. Hubo de todo, patadas, mordidas, arañazos, piquetes de ojo, manita de puerco, ganchos al hígado, de hecho Radamanthis agarró un pedazo de caramelo y le empezó a dar de palos a la pobre Caperucita-Hyoga como si de una piñata se tratara. Ya estaba sin fuerzas, había elevado su cosmo y no fue suficiente, entonces usó su más grande recurso para derrotarlo...

– **¿El cero absoluto?**

– **Que no y ya deja de interrumpir – reclamó Shun dándole un almohadazo**

Así que usando su mejor pose concentró toda su energía, el juez del infierno sintió miedito al verle la cara tan seria. Estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar, una gota de sudor surcó su frente, signo de la ansiedad del momento. Al fin la Caperuza dejó de hacer sus payasadas… digo… de andar aleteando y todo eso que hacía antes cada vez que iba a lanzar algo, se plantó frente al adversario y con voz muy peculiar dijo…

– Si no me dejas pasar, soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré

– ¿Eh? – lo mira confundido el poderoso Radamanthis

– **¿Por qué no me sorprende que dijeras eso? – comentó Hyoga con resignación**

– **¡Sht! entonces, tiró la casa de Radamanthis que quedó entre escombros de caramelo y barras de membrillo**

Al ver que había quedado atrapado su enemigo entre tanto dulce, aprovechó para cantarle el "lero, lero, candelero" y luego de hacerle una trompetilla burlona, tomó la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco...y...un panquecito; siguió avanzando. Pero como era tan _inteligente_, se fue a perder el solito. Luego ya no sabía como llegar a la casa de la Dohko-abuela pero para su fortuna se le apareció un conejo blanco que no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta de la Reina... y le dijo que siguiera el camino amarillo para que no se perdiera...

– **No me digas... ¿Y que rayos hace un conejo en el Hades?**

– **¡Oh! Que no interrumpas. Pero lo importante es que Caperucita-Hyoga ya estaba cansado y tenía mucha hambre y sueño. Entonces vio a lo lejos... vio... este...**

– **¿Qué vio, otooto? – preguntó el pequeñito empezando a bostezar pero Shun ya no sabía ni como seguirle al cuento**

– **Vio... vio... una casa muy bonita y decidió entrar**

En la mesa había tres platos con sopa, una estaba muy caliente, la otra estaba muy fría pero la última estaba deliciosa. Sin embargo la muy tragona se las comió todas. Y luego, no conforme con el allanamiento de morada, y sin el más mínimo remordimiento de haberse comido el alimento de alguien más, se fue a meter hasta la habitación pues tenía sueño. Una vez ahí, vio tres camas. La primera estaba echa de paja, la segunda de palitos de madera y la tercera de ladrillos...

– **Creo que estás mezclando dos historias **

– **¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta? – preguntó Shun haciendo un aspaviento como diciéndole "que menso eres" **

– **Me refiero a... ¡Ay, olvídalo!**

– **Después se durmió en la cama de ladrillos y de repente que llegan los tres...**

– **¿Osos?**

– **No, llegaron los tres Shoguns de Poseidón**

– **¿Que qué? – reclamó el patito casi jalándose los pelos ante tal confusión**

– **Así es, y eran el papá Shogun Sorrento, la mamá Shogun Tetis y el bebé Shogun Isaac**

– **Ahora resulta que te vas a meter con Ricitos de Oro ¿No? **

– **¿Pues que no era eso lo que estaba yo contando?**

**Hyoga lo mira con desdén y respira resignado, este cuento si que iba a ser un revoltijo total.**

Continuará…


	3. UN CUENTO SIN FIN

**LA BATALLA DE LOS CUENTOS**

CAPERUCITA–HYOGA

Por Mary Martín

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones, los textos en negrillas son los hechos desarrollados en el cuarto del pequeño Yeiden, los textos normales denotan los sucesos de la historia narrada por Shun.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**UN CUENTO SIN FIN**

**El patito ya estaba a punto de ahorcar a su amigo por hacer tremendo desastre con ese cuento clásico pero prefirió quedarse calladito, calladito pues el bebito Yeiden ya lucía ojitos dormilones, estaba hecho bolita entre los brazos de su papi y aunque su carita lucía ansiosa de seguir oyendo la historia, ya cabeceaba de vez en cuando. Shun sonrió al notarlo y tras cobijarlo un poco más con su mantita, se dispuso a seguir…errr… pues **_**esa cosa**_** que estaba contando… **

– **¿Y ahora con que me vas a salir? – preguntó Hyoga preocupado rodando los ojos al techo**

– **Silencio, no hables tan fuerte… decía yo que…**

Los shoguns entraron cantando y saltando alegremente. Los tres lucían un adorable traje con orejas, trompita y colita de oso café. Sólo imagínense lo ridículo que se veía el pobre papá Sorrento, que pensaba amargamente "ya me lo decía mi madre, termina la universidad… pero no, sólo a mi se me ocurre aliarme con un Dios baboso fanático de Bob Esponja pantalones cuadrados, que no obligaba a cantar la cancioncita de: vive en una piña debajo del mar y blah, blah, blah."

El bebé Isaac cargaba en su manita una enorme paletota de colores que pesaba más que él por lo que a cada rato se iba de lado azotando como saco de papas, mientras la mamá Tetis se quejaba de sus ojos de pescado y juanetes en los pies. Al llegar al comedor se dieron cuenta de algo terrible...

– ¡No! – grito la mamá Tetis haciendo un drama barato y de paso asustando tanto al papá que este terminó en los brazos de bebé Isaac que con trabajo podía con él y la paletota

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Alguien se comió mi sopa

– Me lleva, ahora que estamos sin empleo porque el tarado de Juliancito se desapareció mágicamente, esa sopa de fideitos era lo único que nos quedaba para el resto del mes, porque trabajar de botargas en las fiestas infantiles no nos deja ni para los chicles

Mientras ellos renegaban de sus pobres y miserables vidas malgastadas al servicio de una deidad chafa, La Caperucita-Hyoga con botas, se despertó por tanto ruido, se estiró cual gato perezoso y se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto los hijos de Winnie Poh versión bizarra, entonces se iba a salir por la ventana sin que los Shoguns se dieran cuenta...

– ¡Oh carambas! ¿Por qué tanto ruido? No dejan dormir a uno

– ¡No! – volvió a gritar la mamá Tetis haciendo que el papá Sorrento tuviera ganas de darle dos bofetadas

– ¿Y ahora que?

– Alguien durmió en tu cama... ¿Quién fue? Dímelo y la mataré como a un perro, siempre supe que era un infiel, miserable

– Que mala onda, papá ¿Cómo pudiste? – reclamó bebé Isaac que se volvió a ir de lado con su paletota

– ¿Podrían dejar de decir tonterías? No es lo que están pensando, yo jamás metería a una mujer aquí, fue ese que se está saliendo por la ventana

– ¡Ah menos mal! – respondió la mamá sarcásticamente – ¡Que alegría! pero si no fue una mujer la que se durmió en tu cama si no ese hombre que se está escapando... ¡¡Pues mucho peor!! Nunca pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas ¡Sucio!

– Ya deja de decir babosadas y en vez de estar inculpándome deberíamos ir a buscarlo...

– Ah no, no quieras buscar excusas a tu infidelidad

– En todo caso, también alguien durmió en tu cama, querida

– Este... no me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de ti

– Oigan, por estar con sus pleitos ya se nos escapo el intruso – interrumpió bebé Isaac

– ¡Ah! y además estaba en trusa

– Dijo intruso no en trusa, tonta

Pues mientras ellos se seguían pelando, la valiente Caperuza siguió su camino lleno de peligros. De pronto entró a una parte del bosque donde había mucho frío, de hecho empezó a nevar de repente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una enorme hacha se acercó a gran velocidad con destino a su cabeza, pero sus reflejos felinos lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Vio el hacha exageradamente grande cimbrar todavía la tierra, alzó la vista y se encontró con una figura que salía de la oscuridad…

– Momento, aquí nadie pasa ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– ¡Otro! ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?... voy a llevarle a mi abuelita la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco... y... un panquecito

– ¿Tu abuelita? – preguntó aquella voz confundida

– Sí, la mamá de mi mamá

– ¡Ya sé lo que es una abuela! ¿Qué rayos hace tu abuela en el hades?

– Qué te importa – dijo haciendo pucherito de niño malcriado – Sal de donde estés que ya me estás mareando de tanto que te mueves ¿O es que acaso te da miedito? – pregunto burlonamente

Esto hizo hervir la sangre de aquella persona. Al instante empezó a sonar una música macabra, cortesía de nuestros patrocinadores "canciones el patito bailarín S.A de C.T.V.S." De la penumbra comienza a surgir un personaje, la sombra que proyecta en la nieve es enorme pero… poco a poco, al acercarse, va disminuyendo hasta que por fin aparece Toll de Pectagama… pero en versión miniatura… solo imagínense semejante animalón pero como al diez por ciento de su tamaño original… ¡Ah! pero no era el único, seis sombras más acompañadas por una Séptima que las comandaba hicieron acto de presencia… al parecer era una mujer de cabellos lilas, ella era nada más y nada menos que… ¡Hilda-Nieves y sus siete dioses guerreros… errr… enanos!

– **¿Dioses guerreros enanos? ¡Ajaja!**

**Hyoga se tira al piso y se empieza a reír haciendo tremendo bullicio cosa que hizo que a Shun se le pusiera el pelo negro y su mirada se transformara emulando a cierto Dios del inframundo, de repente y con voz tipo Hades le grito al pobre pato **

– **¡Maldición! ¿Qué parte de no hagas ruido no entiendes? ¡Vas a despertar al bebé! – lo toma de sus ropas pero el pato seguía atacado de la risa**

– **¡Es que eso estuvo súper chistoso! Los siete dioses guerreros enanos… – ya le empezaban a salir lagrimitas de tanto reírse **

– **¡Que no hagas ruido! – lo zangolotea desconsideradamente**

– **¡Oh que delicado! pues… además tu estás haciendo más ruido que yo al gritarme de ese modo**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¡Sht! ¡Que te calles, tonto!**

**Shun ya iba a hacer uso de la tormenta nebular a la octava potencia, cuando un pequeño quejidito del bebé los hizo detenerse en el acto tapándose mutuamente la boca con una mano, más que aterrados voltean lentamente hacia la cunita donde Shun había puesto al nene al notarlo más somnoliento, se asoman tímidamente solo para observar la enternecedora escena de baby Yeiden chupando su dedito mientras soñaba tranquilo. Respiraron aliviados, por lo menos el alboroto no lo había despertado… pero justo cuando ya cantaban victoria…**

– **¡Shun! ¿Por qué rayos no abres la puerta? Llevo horas tocando el timbre ¿Acaso estás sordo o qué? – dijo Seiya entrando a la habitación como si nada y hablando tan fuerte que su voz pudo ser escuchada hasta el polo norte… pero de Júpiter…**

**Obviamente, el bebito se despertó llamando a su otooto, o sea, a Shun. El chico y el pato se miraron con complicidad y afirmando con la cabeza para corroborar sus pensamientos compartidos, tomaron posición y ejecutaron simultáneamente un micro polvo de diamantes y una micro tormenta nebular… total que el bebé ya estaba despierto y un poco más de ruido ya no afectaría en nada…**

– **Mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela – dijo el pobre Seiyita viendo estrellitas de colores puesto que había quedado estampado patas pa´rriba en la pared**

– **¡Seiya! ¿Por qué rayos entras así a mi casa a las 4 de la mañana? – Shun intenta calmar a Yeiden que se había asustado por semejante escena que armó el tío Seiya**

– **Vine a ver si me prestabas una tacita de azúcar – dijo mirando a los pajaritos que bailaban en su cabeza mientras Hyoga lo despega de la pared con una pala que no se de donde sacó **

– **¿Y porqué carambas vienes a esta hora a buscarla? – Hyoga lo interroga mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie**

– **Es que Saori tuvo antojo de algo dulce, pero si no me querías prestar un simple no hubiera bastado – se sienta en el suelo sobando tremendo chichón que le había salido**

– **¡Tío Seiya!**

**El bebito muy entusiasmado por la nueva visita, que por cierto al parecer era al único que le daba alegría ver al burrito a esas horas, se empieza a trepar por la espalda de Seiya riendo alegremente. Era su tío favorito de todos los que tenía puesto que lo consentía sobremanera y le complacía todos sus gustos. Además que era muy unido a su papi y que siempre llevaba dulces en los bolsillos.**

– **Solo a ti se te ocurre venir a… momento – se interrumpió Hyoga al notar algo – ¿Qué hace Saori en tu casa a estas horas? – lo mira maliciosamente**

– **Es que… bueno… pues… verás… – trata de responder súper nervioso**

– **¡Ajajá! Picaron, ya te pesqué**

– **¡Cállate! No es nada de lo que imaginas… es que tiene fiebre y me pidió que la cuidara y justo ahora le iba a prepara un té pero no tengo azúcar**

– **¡Ay si! Que casualidad**

– **Oigan, van a seguir con eso toda la noche o qué. Yo tengo que dormir a Yeiden y si siguen con sus cosas pues eso va a estar en chino**

– **Sigue contando, pues**

– **Está bien pero si alguien más hace ruido de nuevo me veré obligado a usar la fuerza ¿Capichi?... decía yo que apareció Hilda-nieves con sus siete dioses guerreros… errr... enanos**

– **¿Dioses guerreros enanos? ¡Qué gracioso! – dijo Seiya entre risa y risa**

– **¡Otro! – resopló Shun dándose una palmada en la frente**

**También Seiya se empieza a reír como loco de tan solo imaginarse al poderoso Alberich juntos a los otros con sus gorritos rojos y silbando aquella cancioncita mientras iban a trabajar guiados por la Diosa Hilda rodeada de venaditos y todos aquellos animalitos del bosque. Ignorando las carcajadas de Seiya se dispuso a proseguir con el dichoso cuento ese para acabar de una buena vez…**

En fin, las versiones miniatura de los dioses guerreros hicieron una rueda alrededor de la Caperucita-Hyoga con botas, excepto Hagen-Dormilón que seguía dormidote al pie de un árbol valiéndole pepinos el llamado de su Diosa. Pero de pronto Bud-Gruñón se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y miró frente a frente a la Caperucita… errr… claro que para eso se tuvo que subir a un árbol porque de plano solo le llegaba a la cintura

– ¿A dónde dices que dijiste que ibas?

– ¡Contras!... ¡Que voy a llevarle a mi abuelita la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco!... y... un panquecito

– ¿Y para que rayos quiere una armadura dorada tu abuelita? – pregunta el adorable Phenril-tontín

– Larga historia, así que si no les importa yo me voy

Intenta salirse de la ruedita que hacían los siete dioses guerreros… errr… enanos, que danzaban a su alrededor impidiendo el paso, pero se detuvieron de golpe dejando pasar a la poderosa Hilda-Nieves que se dirigió a la Caperucita a paso firme…

– ¿Y ustedes quienes son o qué?

– Nosotros somos el pueblo que vive en el Asgaard, en el extremo norte del mundo… nunca hemos visto la luz del sol, ni el verde de los campo ni el azul del cielo, ni…

– Sí hombre sí, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo

– Entonces para que preguntas, menso

– Solo era mera formalidad, tarado

Después que los mendigos enanos lo dejaron pasar, puesto que se fueron silbando esa cancioncita famosa, avanzó varios metros más pero ya le habían salido cayos al pobre de tanto caminar. Ya libre de amenazas, siguió su camino y después de un largo recorrido llegó al castillo

– **Ya era hora – reclamó Hyoga **

– **Así que tanto rollo solo para dormir al bebé, de haber sabido me traigo a Hypnos y con su técnica lo deja bien dormidito **

– **Te voy a dar tu Hypnos si no te callas de una buena vez – protestó Shun ondeando su puño con ira por lo que Seiyita mejor cerró su boquita – como decía, la Caperucita-Hyoga con botas se dispuso a despertar a la bella Dohko-Abuelita durmiente…**

– **¿Bella? Ya quisiera – se burló Seiya**

– **¿Qué? – gritó Hyoga horrorizado – no… no me digas que… que voy a tener que besar a Dohko**

– **Claro que no, menso – Shun le manda una mirada asesina**

– **¡Uf! Menos mal porque de tan sólo imaginarlo…**

– **No digas esas cosas – reclamó tapándole los oídos a Yeiden – vas a pervertir a mi chaparro**

– **Bueno, entonces sigue contando**

Subió los miles y miles y miles pero de verdad miles de escalones del castillo y al llegar a la torre la encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando de tal modo que hacía retumbar el lugar. Pero al entrar al cuarto, misteriosamente se cerró la puerta. Iba a replicar algo cuando de pronto un resplandor surgió. Para despertarla le entregó la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco... y... el panquecito. Al instante, la bella Dohko-Anuelita durmiente abrió sus brillantes ojos y tras estirarse todo lo que pudo… se giró y volvió a dormirse valiéndole un reverendo cacahuate que su nietecita se haya partido el alma para llegar hasta ahí y despertarla. Obviamente esto estimuló la ira de la Caperucita que casi, casi le cae a patadas para que se despertara otra vez

– Donko-abuelita – la sacude para que le haga caso – ¡Ya levántate! ¡No seas floja!

– Pero si es mi nietecito precioso, gracias por tu ayuda

– Gracias las que hace el chango, quiero algo a cambio de mi heroica hazaña ¿O me vas a decir que todo lo que hice no merece una recompensa?

– Qué recompensa ni que nada ¿Por qué rayos te tardaste tanto?

– Discúlpame – dijo remarcando la palabra con odio – pero es que estaba tratando de no perder mi vida en el mortal camino que tuve que seguir para llegar hasta acá, con trabajo y salvé mi pellejo la última vez

– Bueno, para que veas que no soy malo, mmm... te puedes quedar con el panquecito

– Tanta cosa que hice para que me pagues con un mugre panquecito

– Si no lo quieres yo me lo como – dijo la Dohko-abuelita arrebatándoselo ante la mirada abnegada de su nieta

Después de arreglar sus diferencias, se disponían a salir del Hades pero de repente Caperucita-Hyoga noto algo raro en su abue y dijo como no queriendo la cosa...

– Donko-Abuelita ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos tan grandes?

– Para verte mejor, tengo 245 años, ya de por si ni veo y por si fuera poco también tengo cataratas, montañas, nubes y no se que tanto

– ¡Oh! Y dime Donko-Abuelita ¿Por qué tienes esas orejas tan grandes?

– Para oírte mejor, además… es por la dichosa misopheta, no vuelvo a usar esa técnica, me quita todo mi encanto, tan guapo y sexy que me veo de 18 ¿Verdad?

– ¡Ah! Oye Donko-Abuelita ¿Por qué tienes esa boca tan grande?

– ¡Para gritarte mejor! Y ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas tontas, ¿Qué te traes o qué? mejor vamonos que no tengo todo el día ¡Muévete!

Después de regañarlo y jalarle las orejas, se disponían a salir, pero tenian un pequeño problema y es que estaba muy alto y no podían saltar pues la torre daba a un precipicio mortal con piedras puntiagudas y letales. Entonces la Caperucita-Hyoga con botas le dijo a la Dohko-abuelita que tirara su larga cabellera por la ventana para que pudieran bajar por ella y...

– **Un momento... – interrumpió Seiya a pesar de que Shun le mandó una mirada de "cállate o te golpeo" – ¿De qué hablas? Pero si Dohko está más calvo que un foco**

– **Pero yo estoy contando la historia y si digo que tenía pelo largo pues entonces lo tenía ¿O.k.?**

– **Ta bien, pero no te esponjes**

Bueno, entonces bajaron por esa dorada y larga cabellera sin mayores contratiempos y al salir del Hades se fueron contentos a su casa. Caperucita-Hyoga había conseguido su misión al llevarle a la Dohko-Abuelita la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco... y... un panquecito. Entonces vivieron felices para siempre y colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

– **¿Qué mash, otooto? – preguntó curioso Yeiden que todavía no se había dormido**

– **¡¿Qué?! ¿Todavía estás despierto? **

– **¿Qué pashó después? – insistió el peque**

– **¿Después? Nada, ahí se acaba la historia – el niño hizo un pecherito adorable – Chaparro, ya es muy tarde, por favor duérmete, el cuento ya se acabó y tú me prometiste que si te lo contaba te ibas a dormir**

– **Pelo quero sabel que pashó – se quejó mientras sus ojitos se empezaban a humedecer**

– **¡¡No!! No llores por favor chaparrito**

**Pero el niño estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, eso era peor que una hecatombe mundial y Shun no sabía que hacer. Volteó a ver a Hyoga para buscar ayuda pero este sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y Seiya ya se había puesto medio kilo de algodón en cada oreja para evitar que sus tímpanos estallaran debido al llanto del retoño. Así que sin más remedio Shun tuvo que seguir inventado cosas**

– **Errr…bueno, lo que pasó fue que…que… – el niño se calmó y lo miró expectante – …que…Caperucita-Hyoga tuvo más problemas porque…porque…la demandaron, sí, la demandaron por…por allanamiento de morada en la casa de los tres Shogúns...**

– **¿La demandaron? – preguntaron incrédulos Seiya y Hyoga**

– **Sí, y…y… también por haberse comido la casa de Radamanthis y entonces la metieron al bote...**

– **¿Caperucita estaba en prisión? – Seiya ahora si que no entendía nada**

– **Así es. En fin, tuvieron que empeñar la armadura dorada en el Monte de Piedad para pagar la fianza y entonces se quedaron pobres. Pero Caperucita-Hyoga fue al mercado y se encontró con un anciano que le vendió...**

– **¿Tres frijoles mágicos? – preguntó Seiya tratando de cooperar**

– **Pues no... le vendió tres zafiros mágicos de Asgard porque Leidy Fleur los había despedido a todos y tenían que ganarse la vida como fuera. Entonces a la mañana siguiente, se convirtieron en un enorme árbol que llegaba hasta el cielo... entonces iba a buscar a la gansa... – mirada asesina de Hyoga – ejem... digo... a la gallina de los huevos de oro para así tener dinero. **

– **¡Oh no! – Seiya tenía un mal presentimiento y Hyoga también agarró su almohada y enterró la cabeza en ella**

– **Y aquí vamos otra vez…**

**Continuará…**


	4. CAPERUCITA vs LOS DINOSAURIOS MARCIANOS

**LA BATALLA DE LOS CUENTOS**

CAPERUCITA–HYOGA

Por Mary Martín

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con la finalidad de hacer más ágil la lectura y no dar lugar a confusiones, los textos en negrillas son los hechos desarrollados en el cuarto del pequeño Yeiden, los textos normales denotan los sucesos de la historia narrada por Shun.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA SÚPER ULTRA MEGA PODEROSA CAPERUCITA-HYOGA MOSQUETERA CON BOTAS CONTRA LOS MONSTRUOSOS DINOSAURIOS NINJAS MARCIANOS MUTANTES DEL ESPACIO **

Nota: Sí, TODO ESO es el nombre del capítulo, le iba a poner "Y DURMIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE" pero ya saben que me encanta complicarme la vida… errr… comenzamos

**Era el colmo de males, ¿Y ahora qué se supone que iba a inventar? Miró el reloj en forma de oso que estaba sobra la mesita. Cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, lo que significaba que dentro de media hora se tenía que ir a trabajar y como no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar June… estaba pensando seriamente en demandarla por abandono de hogar…**

– **¿Entonces que pashó con la Capelushita, otooto?**

– **Pues verás…**

La Caperucita-Hyoga con botas trepó ágilmente por el inmenso tallo. Al fin llegó a una enorme puerta que tenía la inscripción en la parte de arriba que decía: bienvenido a la tierra de "Sí, siempre, a cada rato"

– **¿Qué no debería ser la tierra de "Nunca jamás"? – preguntó al pato pensativo**

– **¡Pero esta es mi historia y si se me pega la gana que se llame así, entonces se llama así! ¿Ok? – casi gritó echando fuego por la boca – ¿****algún problema?**

– **Oh, que delicado, tú**

– **Te alteras muy fácil ¿Sabías? – preguntó inocentemente Seiya no estando conciente de que podía morir en cualquier momento **

De inmediato se encontró con un apuesto joven que volaba por los aires, al parecer estaba muy preocupado por algo. Se plantó frente a ella con pose de superhéroe despistado, ese misterioso personaje no era otro que Kanon-Pan. Pero como era igualito que la Saga-Madrastra, al pobre casi lo dejan como chancla revolcada pues casi como por reflejo la Caperucita le lanzó una ejecución aurora

– ¡Hey! tranquilo ¿Qué te sucede, tonta?

– No finjas demencia, tú eres la Saga-Madrastra ¡Mala! ¡Malosa!

– No sé de que rayos me hablas, tarado

– Pues seré muy tarado pero por lo menos yo no ando con los calzones por fuera ¿Qué no sabes que estos se ponen antes que los pantalones?

– Bueno, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, está pasando algo muy grave… ¡El cielo se está cayendo!

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó alarmada – ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito calentamiento global! de algún modo esto debe ser culpa de nuestra odiosa diosa – murmuró entre dientes

**Este comentario hizo pensar al pegasito que de inmediato activo su censor de protector empedernido y tomando un trenecito del pequeño Yeiden como arma, con ojos de toro loco y voz macabra se acercó a Shun mientras el pato se alejaba disimuladamente**

– **Oye Shun – comentó Seiya, siendo su turno de elevar su cosmo hasta el Arayashiki – ¿De qué diosa hablas?**

– **Este… pues… verás… de una que andaba por ahí – dijo él híper nervioso – no la conoces – sonrió nerviosamente**

**Pero parecía que la hubieran invocado porque antes que Seiya dejara huerfanito a Yeiden, para fortuna de todos llegó Saori hecha una fiera pues llevaba tiempo esperando a ver a que horas regresaba Seiya**

– **¡Seiya! ¿Por qué rayos te tardas tanto?**

**Los chicos estaban espantados puesto que la Diosa había entrado en un camisón muy sexy que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación, de hecho Shun tuvo que taparle los ojitos al bebé para que esta escena no le causara un trauma de por vida, pero al parecer ella ni en cuenta de la situación, seguía ahí parada echando humo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido abruptamente por Hyoga que pegó tremendo grito que asustó a todos**

– **¡Saori! Tú eres mujer – declaró como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más grande en la historia de la humanidad entera**

– **Gracias por tu valiosísima información, Hyoga, si no me lo dices jamás en la vida me hubiera dado cuenta**

– **No, me refiero a que tú debes poder dormir al bebé – pero de pronto noto **_**algo**_** – oye Seiya – dijo Hyoga con demasiadas ganas de seguir fastidiando al burrito – ¿No que Saori estaba enferma, con fiebre y no se que tanto… y que casi, casi necesitaba un respirador artificial para sobrevivir? – Seiya traga saliva al sentirse descubierto – la verdad yo la veo muy pero muy sanita**

– **¡Cállate Hyoga! – le avienta un oso en la cara – Saori, ten compasión, llevamos horas sin poder dormir al bebé y nosotros ya nos estamos cayendo de sueño**

– **Otooto… – llamó el niñito con carita consternada**

– **Errr… y creo que tenemos otro problemita – dijo Shun provocando que todos lo miraran aterrorizados – creo que necesitamos un cambio de pañal – como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, las miradas de los chicos se centran en Saori**

– **¡Ah no! a mí ni me miren… es más, creo que me está llamando mi mamá ¡Adiós!**

**Ni lerda ni perezosa, la diosa sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a los chicos con semejante predicamento. Pero como buen papi, Shun se levantó a cumplir con su deber y de paso a traer otros 50 litros de café para él y sus amigos. Y sin más remedio tuvo que seguir inventando cosas raras **

– ¡Vamos a morir! – gritó la Caperucita-Hyoga sacudiendo de fea forma a Kanon-Pan

– No si le avisamos al Rey de la tierra de "Sí, siempre, a cada rato", él sabrá que hacer

Se encaminaron, pues, al castillo de roca azul, pero en su camino escucharon un extraño canto y al voltear vieron a una sirena remando una lanchita, era nada más y nada menos que la Caront-Sirenita

– **¿Quién? – a Hyoga le dieron ganas de vomitar de tan solo imaginarse a Caront en brasier, una conchita adornándole el pelo y una coqueta colita de pescado**

– **Shun, creo que la desvelada ya te provocó daños irreversibles en el cerebro – comentó Seiya con resignación por lo que **_**Shun lo voltea a ver con cara de voy a matarte sino te callas de una buena vez – **_**este… mejor me callo**

– **Sí, mejor – respondió con ira mientras apagaba su cosmo maligno**

¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí!... entonces la Caperucita-Hyoga, después de ir a vomitar como tres veces, se le acerca a la Caront-Sirenita y junto con Kanon-Pan, que por cierto seguía con los calzones de fuera, le informó la terrible noticia

– ¡El cielo se está cayendo!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmada – ¡Maldito calentamiento global! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

– Hay que ir a avisarle al rey

Entonces la Caperucita-Hyoga, Kanon-Pan y la Caront–Sirenita fueron corriendo al castillo de roca azul y en su camino se encontraron con un muñeco de madera que soñaba con ser un niño de verdad, su nombre era Shion-Pinocho…

– **Oye Shun, a este cuento le hace falta acción, si quieres yo te puedo dar unas cuantas ideas**

– **¡No inventes! Preferiría tener que volver a combatir a Hades que escuchar las ideas de Seiya – comentó Hyoga**

– **¿De verdad? – se oyó una voz maligna mientras se oscurecía la habitación**

**De la nada salió el rey del inframundo formando una espesa niebla negra a su alrededor, todas las plantas a cien metros a la redonda quedaron marchitas, los perros salieron huyendo lo más lejos posible y los lobos aullaban a la luna ¿De donde salieron lobos? Yo qué se, la cosa es que por ahí andaban. Todos, excepto Yeiden que seguía chupándole la oreja a su oso de felpa, estaban asustados a más no poder y a punto de un infarto al miocardio**

– **¡Muajaja! Es hora de morir**

– **Oye, sólo era un decir… – dijo Hyoga a punto de mojar sus pantalones, el Dios se entristeció pues quería ver sangre ¡Sangre!**

– **¿En serio? Es decir… ¿no quieren morir aunque sea tantito y luego los revivo? – preguntó de forma maliciosa mientras miraba a Seiya macabramente y afilaba su espadita de 2 metros**

– **Este… no gracias, otro día con mucho gusto – Seiya se esconde tras de Yeiden que al parecer era el único que no tenia miedo**

– **¡Bah! Al cabo que ni ganas tenía**

**Dicho esto se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, luego ya respiraron tranquilos pero todavía tenían el problema de dormir al peque. Entonces seguían viendo qué hacer pero Seiya andaba de criticón****, tanto que sus compañeros estaban tentados a invocar de nuevo a Hades para que jugara un ratito con él**

– **Si no te gusta como cuento ¿Entonces hazlo tú? – retó Shun, harto de que lo estén friegue y friegue a cada rato**

– **Ya vas, veras como se cuenta una historia**

**Entonces Seiya empieza a inventar cosas mientras que Shun aprovecha para recostarse en la alfombra con el bebé en su pecho, el muchacho ya andaba cabeceando muy al contrario de su hijito que se veía de lo más feliz y ansioso por lo que contara el tío Seiya**

– ¡El cielo se está cayendo!

– ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado Shion-Pinocho – ¡Vamos a morir! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí que soy tan puro y casto? – le empieza a crecer la nariz – errr… bueno, puro no pero casto si – le sigue creciendo la narizota – ok, mejor me callo

Entonces la Caperucita-Hyoga, Kanon-Pan, la Caront–Sirenita y Shion-Pinocho fueron corriendo al castillo de roca azul y en su camino… un poderoso rayo cayó del cielo sobre la Caperuza dándole así… ¡Súper poderes! por lo que se convirtió en ¡La súper ultra mega poderosa Caperucita-Hyoga mosquetera con botas!

– **Dame una buena razón para no agarrarte a golpes – Hyoga ya de plano quería congelarlo**

Entonces recorrieron el reino de arriba abajo corriendo la voz con la valiosa ayuda de su súper amiga, pero lo que no sabían que lo que ocurría no era culpa del calentamiento global, sino de una amenaza mucho pero… eran unos enemigos misteriosos… y fue así como dio inicio la sangrienta batalla de la súper ultra mega poderosa Caperucita-Hyoga mosquetera con botas contra los monstruosos dinosaurios ninjas marcianos mutantes del espacio

– **¿Los qué? – preguntó Hyoga horrorizado**

– **Este… creo que mejor yo sigo contando – propuso Shun temeroso de las barbaridades que pudiera narrar Seiya a su pequeñito**

– **¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el pegasito con ojitos llorosos **

– **¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – reclamó Hyoga – no ves que los lectores ya estaban felices de no tener que volver a leer cada cinco líneas eso de la armadura dorada más poderosa, indestructible, invulnerable y magnifica de toda la orden del zodiaco**

– **y... un panquecito – completó Shun después de soltar un gran bostezo **

– **eso… como para que ahora les salgas con que van a tener que leer y releer a cada rato eso de los monstruosos dinosaurios ninjas marcianos mutantes del espacio**

– **¡Oh, qué carácter! Nada les gusta – reclamó indignado**

**El tiempo seguía pasando lentamente, el bebé por lo menos ya se quedaba quietecito en los brazos de Shun, Hyoga se había dormido y como Seiya ya empezaba a cerrar sus ojos… Shun tuvo que seguir narrando locuras… aunque a decir verdad, a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro si él estaba contando algo o ya de plano lo estaba soñando**

La Caperucita-Hyoga con botas, usando el cero absoluto, derrotó a los poderosos Dinosaurios Marcianos pues el cielo se estaba cayendo por su culpa. En recompensa por su valiosa hazaña, el rey de la tierra de "Sí, siempre, a cada rato" le regaló a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Entonces regresó muy contenta a casa aunque la Dohko-abuelita le cayó a palos por llegar a altas horas de la noche. Pero se hicieron ricas teniendo así tranquilidad es sus vidas… y vivieron felices para siempre.

**El bebé esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras aplaudía enérgicamente muy contento por la gran historia que había escuchado. **

– **No hagas ruido, mi amor… vas a despertar a papá**

**June fue por unas sábanas con las que cubrió a Hyoga y a Seiya y por alguna razón este último estaba abrazado como koala acrofóbico al primero que no parecía incómodo por ello. Tomó una tercera para su amado esposo pero alguien se le adelantó.**

– **buenash noches, otooto**

**El pequeño Yeiden le da un besito a su papi que hace unos cinco minutos, justo antes de que June entrara, había caído rendido por el sueño. Lo cubre con una mantita, que tenía la cara de un perrito feliz. Luego June casi tuvo que despegar al bebé de Shun, pues el niño quería dormirse junto a él en el suelo. Ella lo mece un ratito mientras le acaricia la cabecita, en cuestión de segundos Yeiden queda dormidito arrullado por el calor de su mami, lo pone en la cuna. Aprovechando que todavía era temprano, se acuesta en la alfombra junto a Shun y se abraza a él. Por desgracia eso no iba a durar mucho porque dentro de poco tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar.**

**Al rato Seiya y Hyoga se quedaron a desayunar mientras Shun corría de acá para allá arreglándose. June los miraba devorar los alimentos como si no hubieran comido en años. Así que aprovechó para darles una noticia**

– **¡Rayos! Recuérdame no tener hijos – pidió Seiya a su compañero de batallas**

– **Sí – respondió Hyoga que lucía unas enormes ojeras**

– **Bueno, sobre eso – dijo June algo apenada – no sé si sea buen momento para decirles que pienso ir tres días a Grecia y**

– **¿Qué? – Seiya casi se atraganta con sus hot-cakes y sale corriendo atravesando la puerta y de paso haciéndole un enorme agujero**

– **¡No!**

**Hyoga de plano se lanzó por la ventana y Shun… ¿Dónde está Shun? ¡Ah claro! él se encontraba tirado en el suelo después de desmayarse ante semejante noticia**

– **¿Pero qué les pasa? Solo iba a decirles que esta vez me voy a llevar al niño conmigo**

"**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado."**

**Fin.**


End file.
